Odd Beginings
by dancer24
Summary: What if Harry and Ginny's first meeting hadn't been at Kings cross.....
1. part one: Harry

This is a product of history class. I want to thank my history teacher for not finding out that I was writing in the middle of class. I want to thank my beta Amy. She is awesome, and I don't know what my story would be like with out her. I want to thank all the people who haven't reviewed yet BUT THEY WILL (hint hint hint.) because reviews are a huge part in this process and all of them (even the really short ones that just say good job) mean a lot to me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I really REALLY wish I did!  
Part one  
  
It was a normal summer morning on Privet Drive. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Dudley Dursley was throwing a fit. By looking at the happy people going about their business on Privet Drive, one would not think they knew anything about Dudley and his temper. However, upon closer inspection, one found that they all wore earplugs.  
  
"But I didn't want a book!" screamed Dudley at the top of his lungs and he threw the book into the fireplace. Happy 4th Birthday buttons, cards, and wrapping paper littered the floor.  
  
"But Duddy darling, it's a comic book..ALL little boys like comic books," said Aunt Petunia timidly as she ducked behind a chair  
  
"I DON'T! All I got were 19 presents this year! Four of them were stupid books!!! Last year I had twenty-two!"  
  
"Well D-Diddy-Dums, some of these gifts are a lot bigger than last year's and more expensive."  
  
"I DON'T CARE!" Dudley bellowed. "This is the worst birthday of my life." And the crocodile tears came poring out of Dudley's eyes.  
  
"Oh don't cry little Duddy darling," said Aunt Petunia as she rushed over., "If you stop crying and go put your shoes on, we'll go and get you. your first TV! How do you like that?"  
  
The crocodile tears stopped immediately and a smile started to spread across Dudley's pudgy face. As Dudley ran upstairs to look for a pair of shoes that he hadn't thrown out the window, Harry got up from the chair he had been hiding behind and tried to sneak to his cupboard.  
  
"You! Boy!" Too late. "When we all go out, behave yourself, especially at the store. I want no funny business. Understand, boy?" Vernon practically spat out that last question.  
  
"Excuse me, Uncle Vernon," Harry said so timidly it came out as a whisper, "Am I coming, too?"  
  
"Idiot boy! I suppose your really are that stupid. Do you think I enjoy talking to you? Mrs. Figg has caught the chicken pox and is quarantined. I personally wouldn't have cared but she said she couldn't be bothered to talk to anyone longer than five minuets at the moment and hung up."  
  
"I understand, Uncle Vernon."  
  
"Then get out of my sight boy. And try to make your self look decent. DO SOMETHING WITH YOUR HAIR!!"  
  
Uncle Vernon screamed after Harry as he ran for his cupboard. He was very excited. The Dursleys never let him go out with them. Harry wondered what it would be like.  
  
The Dursley's and Harry stood out side Jackson & Sons, the only electrical store with in a twenty mile radius of the Dursley's house.  
  
"No funny business, boy!" mumbled Uncle Vernon, and they went in. It was a dark shop that smelled oddly of mildew, and spider webs hung in the corner.  
  
"Vernon, look!" There's the vicar!" whispered Aunt Petunia, rather loudly, into Uncle Vernon's ear. In a single second, Harry found himself in the corner.  
  
"And stay there 'till we come for you, boy!"  
  
This wasn't too bad, Harry thought. If he tilted his head a little more and squinted, he could almost see the TV. Just a bit more..  
  
"BOO!" A tiny girl had jumped out at him from behind a big brown box. Her curly red hair was put up into pigtails and it bounced when she moved. Her creamy white skin was dotted with freckles and she had a big smile on her face.  
  
"I scurred you!" she said proudly.  
  
"Yes, you did." Harry humored her, "What's your name?"  
  
"V.Ve..Verrrr..Verrrge.Ginny."  
  
"Nice to meet you, my name is Harry."  
  
"Hair" Ginny repeated.  
  
"No, not 'Hair' Harry"  
  
"Hair" Ginny repeated. She giggled then reached up and pulled a lock of Harry's hair, right by his forehead. She giggled and then stopped mid giggle.  
  
"Hair," she said, pointing at him.  
  
"Hair." She repeated, looking like she was about to cry. At that moment, a tall boy with fierce red hair and freckles scooped Ginny up.  
  
"There you are Ginny! Mum's gone mad with worry." The boy didn't even acknowledge Harry's presence. He just started to walk away with Ginny. Ginny, however, was still pointing at Harry.  
  
"Hair."  
  
"Come on Ginny, let's find Mum."  
  
"But Chawie.. Hair."  
  
All of a sudden, beefy Uncle Vernon stepped in front of Harry, blocking his view of Ginny.  
  
"Come on, boy." Uncle Vernon spat out.  
  
As Harry walked out, he could not stop thinking about the little red head who found his hair so interesting. 


	2. part two: Ginny

A/N: Here is part two FINALLY! Ack! I know it has been a while. I want to thank my beta Amy for a super beta job! And I would like to thank my reviewers (all four of you pat yourselves on the backs!) Could I ask for more? Please??  
  
In the story is a rather blatent reference to one of my favorite books! 10 points to the person who can give me the correct title!  
  
PART TWO  
  
Ginny skipped around the new Ford Anglia. She was so excited! This was her first big trip with the whole family. She wished her brothers would hurry up and finish getting ready. She wanted to leave! Ginny didn't really care about where there were they were going, or why they were going there. What Ginny was really wanted was to see a Muggle. Her big brother Fred had told her all about Muggles and how to recognize them.  
  
"It's easy to recognize a Muggle, Ginny. Not only do they not have magic but. they don't have any hair! Some wear wigs to cover up their baldness."  
  
Ginny started to climb onto the back of the car. She had almost gott to the top when she heard-  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
Her mum yelling for her.  
  
"Ginny, dear... Ginny, your brothers won't be ready for another half hour."  
  
She sighed and jumped off the car. She then started to skip toward to her mum who was waiting at the door.  
  
Ginny was so mad! She hadn't seen a single Muggle! To make matters worse, Mum had told Charlie to watch her. She liked Charlie, but she wanted to go search for Muggles. Besides, no one was watching Ron and he was standing on his head about to fall over onto a big black box that had pictures moving on it. Ginny seized her opportunity.  
"Chawie..Chawie look!"  
  
Ginny pointed at Ron, who was wobbling dangerously. As one, the whole Weasley clan ran over as one to stop Ron from crashing into the box. In all the confusion, Charlie dropped Ginny's hand. She turned and ran, turning right and left through the maze of boxes until suddenly, she stopped. On the left was a very fat man with a small extremely fat boy and a tall thin woman. The man was bearing down on a small stuttering bald man. A bald man! A Muggle!  
  
"This trash isn't worth half that, I'll give you three fifty."  
  
The fat man was screaming (and spitting as he did so). While she did want to see the Muggle, the fat man was too scary to go near. She looked in the other direction. There was a small boy around her age leaning towards the wall and tilting his head in a funny way. Ginny skipped over to him and stopped. Why didn't he see her?  
  
"Boo!" The boy almost fell over. "I scurred you!"  
  
"Yes, you did," said the boy. That's odd, thought Ginny; my brothers never admit it when I scare them. The boy continued to talk, though.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"I-Ver..." Oh dear, she could never say her name right, could she? "I- Ginny."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Ginny. My name is Harry."  
  
That's funny, Ginny thought. His hair isn't red.  
  
"Hair."  
  
"No, not Hair, Harry."  
  
Ginny didn't listen to him.  
  
"Hair."  
  
Then she giggled- she had an idea! Maybe he was a Muggle in disguise! She tugged his hair. It was real. As she let go of his hair something became visible. a scar in the shape of a lightening bolt. Ginny knew what this meant-- Harry Potter. He had survived. something.  
  
"Hair!" She said pointing at him, slowly backing away.  
  
All of a sudden, she found herself five feet in the air.  
  
"There you are Ginny; Mum's gone mad with worry!"  
  
But she couldn't go now! She had just met Harry Potter. She couldn't quite remember who he was but she knew he was important. Charlie couldn't drag her away!  
  
"Hair!!!!!!"  
  
"Come on Ginny, let's find Mum."  
  
But she couldn't go now!  
  
"But Chawie.. Hair."  
  
Charlie started to walk away. Suddenly, the big fat scary man from before stepped in front of Harry and started yelling.  
  
"Where is my baby?! What if one of those Muggles finds her and takes her to be raised as a Muggle! Oh my poor Ginny! She will never find out who she really is!"  
  
"Mum, I doubt that is going to happen."  
  
"That stuff happens all the time in the Muggle world! They wrote some book about it! It was called The Head on the Milk Bottle. I think."  
  
"Don't worry Mum. Ginny is fine. I found her talking to some Muggle kid in the corner."  
  
"Ginny! My baby!" Mrs. Weasley practically ripped Ginny out of Charlie's arms. "Are you all right?? Did the Muggles hurt you??"  
  
But that boy wasn't a Muggle!  
  
"But Mum-"  
  
"Oh Darling, it's alright. You don't have to tell me. I know! Why don't we all go out for ice cream?"  
  
"Could I have a pepper-imp surprise???!!!"  
  
That was Ginny's favorite ice cream- ever! It was a lot like Muggle Peppermint ice cream but there were little bits of Pepper imps hidden in the ice cream and if you weren't careful steam would pour out of your ears. It always made Ginny's pigtails go crazy!  
  
"What ever you want, dearie."  
  
As the large family walked out of the store it seemed the black haired boy named Harry Potter was forgotten.  
  
"Mum, are all Muggles really bald??"  
  
"Fred! George!"  
  
The End. 


End file.
